


What Christmas Dreams May Come

by KKetura



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKetura/pseuds/KKetura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Damon gets Elena a naughty Christmas gift, she decides to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Christmas Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panicaddict101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=panicaddict101).



> A little fic for the LJ a2a Holiday exchange. Hope you enjoy.

“Elena!” Caroline squealed, pulling her into the house and engulfing her in a crushing hug.

“Easy, Car, I just saw you this morning,” she laughed, returning her friend’s embrace.

“I know, but it’s Christmas Eve, and we actually all managed to make it here tonight without any life altering disasters messing everything up. I can not wait to drink eggnog and open presents.”

Elena groaned, following Caroline through her house to the living room. “Oh God, please tell me it’s not your mom’s ‘secret’ recipe again. I had a hangover till New Year’s from that stuff the last time we did this.”

Caroline just winked at her and thrust a mug of eggnog into her hand that smelled heavily of alcohol. “Don’t worry about it. You’re a vampire. Hangovers are a thing of the past.”

She took a long sip and grimaced, looking around the heavily decorated living room. Jeremy and Tyler were having a friendly disagreement over by the Christmas tree about something boy related and Matt and Bonnie were talking on the couch.

“I thought you said everyone was here?” she asked casually, looking back at Caroline.  

The blond fidgeted with her own cup. “Well, yeah. Everyone that’s coming.”

Elena frowned. “What about Damon?” She was pretty sure he was ignoring her, giving her time to work out her feelings, and she was starting to find it annoying.

“He said he was going to be busy.”

“Busy? On Christmas Eve? Stefan’s been out of town for weeks. What is he busy with, Caroline?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, Elena, and I don’t really want to know. It _is_ Damon. Ugh.” She made a face and rolled her eyes. “I'm not his keeper. He said he wasn’t coming, and I did a happy dance.”

Elena let out a small, frustrated sound. She didn’t blame Caroline for not liking Damon, but her constant monologue on how horrible he was got on her nerves sometimes. “I was just wondering, Car. I know I wouldn’t want to be alone on Christmas Eve.”

Caroline smiled brightly at her. “And that’s why you’re not.”

Elena forced a smile and sat down on the couch next to Bonnie and Matt, her mood slightly dampened. She looked around, the happiness of everyone there too infectious to be ignored, and she finally gave a genuine smile, saying hi as her brother and Tyler came over, hefting presents from under the tree.

“Let’s get this party started,” Tyler smirked, throwing a package at Matt.

They took their turns opening each other’s presents. Caroline absently handed a box to Elena, still gushing over the necklace that Tyler had gotten her, and Elena took it with peaked curiosity. She thought she had opened all her gifts. She turned over the metallic red wrapped box looking for a tag and coming up empty. She looked around the room, a suspicious grin on her face, wondering who it was from as she pulled the big cream bow off and started pulling at the thick wrapping paper.

“Who’s that from?” Caroline asked, finally turning to her friend.

“I don’t know,” Elena said, glancing at her as she pulled the box out of the paper and sat it on her lap. A small card was tied to the top and she grabbed it and flipped it open eagerly, skimming the short handwritten note, a frown furrowing her brow.

“What does it say?” Caroline asked, pulling the small card out of her hands and jumping to her feet before Elena could stop her.

“Caroline, don’t!”

The blond just grinned and looked down, reading with a flourish to the whole room. “’Elena, when you find what you’ve been looking for, live a little.’” She frowned, turning it over, looking for a name. “What’s in the box?”

Elena glared at her for a moment and pulled the top off, parting the glittery tissue paper and freezing, her cheeks flaming scarlet. “He did not,” she breathed, petrified.

Caroline was on her in a second, fighting the box out of her hands and running around the coffee table to keep away from her as she desperately tried to get it back.

“What’d you get Elena?” Caroline giggled, reaching in and pulling out the scrap of material inside for all to see. The matching red thong, complete with bells landed on Jeremy’s shoe and Elena froze, mortified.

“Oh, my God. Who sent this to you?” Caroline asked, holding up something that was red and see through with a dash of white fur and what looked like a built in garter belt.

Elena ripped it out of her hand, stuffing it back in the box. “You saw the note, Caroline. It didn't say.” There was no way she was revealing her suspicions to anyone in that room.

“Uh, Elena,” Jeremy said hesitantly, and she spun to see him awkwardly holding up the matching thong. She grabbed it from him, the bells jingling merrily, so embarrassed she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Matt and Tyler were dying laughing, trying desperately to get themselves under control when Elena shot them a death glare. “This isn’t funny.”

Matt nodded, wiping his eyes. “It’s a little funny.”

Elena rolled her eyes, shoving the thong back in the box and slamming the lid in place. “Sorry about that, Jer,” she muttered.

He shrugged. “Not your fault, though I’ll probably be scarred for life.”

“Thanks, Caroline!” Elena shot at her friend, though there was a playful note starting to creep into her voice.

“So who’s the mystery gifter?” Bonnie asked. “You mentioned a ‘he’ when you opened the box.”

Elena was already gathering her stuff up. “And that’s my cue to go,” she responded, getting a groan of protest from the others.

“But the nights still young!” Tyler countered, finally over his laughing fit.

“It’s Christmas Eve. Santa still has to come.”

“You know I stopped believing in Santa when I was six,” Jer said with a smirk.

Elena grinned back at him. “Yeah, well, the presents have to get under the tree somehow.”

Caroline came up and gave her a hug followed by Bonnie. “Fine, run away. I’ll find out your secret eventually,” the blond promised.

“Merry Christmas, you guys,” Elena said with a long suffering sigh, finally managing to get out the door into the crisp night air.

 

* * *

Damon couldn’t help himself. When he’d seen the little teddy in the store, he could picture exactly what Elena would look like in it. He didn’t really do Christmas, but that opportunity had been too good to pass up. And he’d be lying to himself if he didn't admit to the tiniest sliver of hope that one day he would actually get to see her in it. So he’d bought it and sent it to Caroline’s house, knowing just how Elena would react when she unwrapped it, how her cheeks would flame red and her heart would speed up. It was Christmas, after all, and if he wasn’t making inappropriate gestures then he was probably dead.

He stared up at her window, the only light in the house streaming out of it, illuminating the big falling flakes of snow. He grinned and swiftly climbed up the tree. Things had been going better between them since Stefan left, but he was trying to keep his distance, letting her sort out her mess of emotions where both the Salvatores were concerned. A quick glance through the window would be enough to tide him over until his least favorite holiday was over.

He finally got himself situated and glanced up through the glass, his throat instantly going dry and blood rushing to all the places he didn’t need it to be while sitting in a tree.

Elena stood in front of her mirror dressed solely in the outfit he had given her, complete with a pair of shiny silver stilettos and dark thigh highs that caused every neuron in his brain to short circuit. He let out a long breath as she leaned in over her dresser, giving him a perfect view of her ass, half exposed by the white fur trim.

He knew the house was empty except for her. He hesitated for a split second before he jumped to her windowsill and slipped in, quickly shutting the window behind him as she jumped with a shriek, spinning to face him as the blast of cold air hit her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, stumbling back a step, her brown eyes wide.

He licked his lips, his eyes involuntarily roving over her, up the long expanse of perfect, shapely leg, to the gleam of gold from her thong above the white fur, fixing on her nipples through the thin material, hardened from the cold, and finally to the shocked expression on her face.  “Thought I’d swing by and say Merry Christmas,” he said, his voice rougher than he would have wanted. “Looks like you got me a present after all.” He grinned, his blood on fire.

Elena glanced down at what she was wearing, her cheeks flushing exactly like he imagined they would as she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. “I know you got me this,” she said accusingly, her expression serious.

“The gift that keeps on giving,” he said with a smirk. “And I didn’t make you put it on.” She started to reply but he cut her off. “You look amazing by the way.” His voice was warm despite his best efforts to keep the desire out of it.

She sighed, a look of what he could only describe as defeat on her face. “Thank you,” she said in a small voice. “Why do you always do this to me?” she asked slowly. “Make me crazy.”

He frowned, pulled away from his own internal debate on whether he should leave or grab her and bend her over the bed. “What?”

She shook her head. “You weren’t at Caroline’s earlier.”

“Didn’t want to spoil everyone’s fun.”

It was her turn to frown. “I think you’ve been avoiding me.”

He shifted on his feet, suddenly uncomfortable for more than one reason. “You really want to talk about this now?”

“Not really.” She let her arms drop to her sides and his valiant effort to keep his eyes on hers failed miserably.

“What are you doing, Elena?” he asked hoarsely as she took a step towards him.

“I think we’ve done enough talking. We’ve been dancing around each other for too long.” She smiled slightly, a little glint in her molten eyes. “You told me to live a little.”

“Elena… I…”

She stepped close to him, her eyes blazing as she reached up and silenced him with a finger on his lips. “Merry Christmas, Damon,” she said softly, her gaze dropping to his mouth. “Do you want to unwrap your present?”

He stood frozen, unable to trust what he just heard—his wildest fantasy come to life—until she moved forward, pressing herself against him and he lost it, his lips crashing down on hers as he pulled her impossibly closer, one hand roving down her back and over the soft white fur to find the smooth skin of her ass that he only glimpsed earlier.

She pulled back with a gasp and a laugh. “I said unwrap your present, not devour it whole.”

He growled and took a step towards her, but she flashed to the other side of the bed, her expression full of mischievous delight and raging desire. “Now, Damon, play nice.”

A second later he had her pinned down on the bed. “Don’t move,” he ordered, slowly letting go of her wrists as he sat up, taking in the sight of her laid out before him. He reached out, his hands practically shaking as he ran them down her sides, under her breasts and over her stomach, his fingers pulling at the impossibly thin fabric.

She writhed underneath him, a little gasp coming from her. He leaned down, breathing in her scent as he slowly ran his tongue over one of her hardened peaks before taking her in his mouth. Her back arched as she cried out, pushing into him as he sucked harder, her hands tangling in his hair. He moved to her other breast, teasing and flicking with his tongue until she was panting and begging for more.

His hand ran down slowly over her stomach until he reached the soft trim, slowly pulling it up until he could hook a finger through the string of her thong, sending the bells jingling as he slowly ran it back and forth against her skin.

“God, Damon, please,” she gasped, raising her head to look at him with pure need.

He smiled, leaning up to kiss her just as he slipped a finger inside her. She gasped, allowing his tongue to sweep against hers, his finger mirroring the same action inside her, until she was crying out against him, her body convulsing under his as she fell apart.

He pulled back, staring down at her with a look of awe, and she gave him a contented grin, suddenly flipping them so she sat astride him, her heated core pressed against his. She took his hands and guided them to the fabric pooling around her hips, and he followed her unspoken request, slowly peeling the cloth off her, drinking in the sight of her finally completely bare before him save for the little scrap of red and gold. She leaned down and kissed him slowly, moving his hands above his head before she pulled back.

“Don’t move,” she mimicked, her fingers deftly working on the button of his jeans. She reached in and pulled him free, and he groaned at the feel of her hand around him, his eyes closed as he fought for control. She moved over him, and when he felt her lips close over the head of his cock, he almost came, his hands clenched in the comforter as he gasped.

“Holy fuck, Elena,” he groaned when she took him farther into her mouth, her tongue laving over him and her hand stroking him. She was undoing him, and he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.

When he hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around him, he sat up, stoking her hair desperately. “Baby, you gotta stop,” he gasped.

She hummed something and pushed him back down, her speed increasing. His hand clenched in her hair, and he involuntarily thrust up to meet her just as her nails raked down his thigh. He came hard with a cry, his head thrown back as he spilled down her throat, her mouth and hands milking him until he was capable of semi coherent thought again.

“Elena,” he breathed as she moved to look down at him. “That was…”

She grinned, the look of mischief back on her face. “Merry Christmas, Damon.”

He grinned back, his eyes slightly narrowed at her expression. “Best gift ever, by the way.”

“Is it?” she asked in an odd tone.

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then was suddenly gone. “Payback is a bitch,” her voice echoed as everything slowly dissolved to black.

 

 *   *   * 

Damon woke with a start, his eyes snapping open as he sat up gasping, looking around his completely dark, empty room. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!” he growled, running his hands through his hair. He’d had some pretty vivid dreams forced into his brain before, but none that he had wished were real as much as that one. Elena knew where to hit him, and she had hit hard.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and that’s when he saw her standing there in a sweater, jeans, and chucks, looking just as beautiful as she had in that damn teddy.

“Good dream?” she asked, her expression bland, her eyes pointedly looking down at the wet stain on his pants.

“You were there; you would know,” he replied, his eyes on her lips.

She flushed slightly but moved towards him, a look of determination on her face. “You embarrassed me in front of Jeremy. I had to do something.”

He raised his brows. “Well, you certainly did something. If you’re going to string me along next time, I’d prefer reality.”

She bit her lip, shaking her head. “I meant what I said, you know.” He frowned slightly, and she continued. “About us dancing around each other. I’m ready to stop. I wouldn’t have given you that dream if I wasn’t ready.”

He had to force himself to keep breathing. “Ready for what?”

She moved closer, taking his face in her hands. “To do this for real.” She leaned down and kissed him, her lips pressed chastely against his. “I’m ready for us.” She let out a long breath. “Merry Christmas, Damon.”

He stared at her in shock for a moment. “Merry Christmas, Elena,” he breathed before he caught her up, pulling her into his lap and hearing the faint jingle of bells. He met her gaze, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Is that what I think it is?”

She looked away coyly. “We may or may not be able to pick up where we left off.”

Damon smiled and threw her on the bed. Maybe Christmas wasn’t his least favorite holiday after all.


End file.
